winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tianee Musk
Appearance: Tianee appears as a young girl with an under average height, dressed in mainly blue and brown, with some white and gold. She wears a shoulder-length white fur cape over a long sleeve, thigh-length baby blue dress sewed with the same type of fur in the end. The sleeves of her dress is puffy around her wrists, with the inner layer being a shade of teal. From the waist line to the end of the dress on both sides are split and sewn together with red string, and on the front side of her dress is the teal crest that resembles deer's antlers. She wears brown tight pants that reaches her ankle. Tianee has a pair of antlers painted in gold and glued to similar colored hair clips. She has a long brown strap that holds her weapon bag behind her, with four brown belts around her waist. She has two teal colored strap-ons around her upper left thigh to hold a same color pouch. She wears a pair of knee-high grey boots. Her long, wavy hair is teal, with two loose buns that resembles deer ears, held together by her antler hair clips. She has a pale complexion and light copper eyes. She also has three long scars on the left side of her waist. Personality: Tianee is a friendly and polite girl who is nice to everyone around her (As long as they don't tease or provoke her). She is very hardworking and strong-willed, and would never do anything selfish or morally wrong. Tianee always strives to become a better and more mature person in everyone's eyes, but she can sometimes come off very stubborn about it when she tries to prove herself. To her friends, Tianee is very loyal to them, but she can also be very bossy if they slack off (but most of the time she will help them even though it upsets her). It's easier to be earn her respect if you are the type who would work and fight hard. However, Tianee hates people who judge her based on her looks (or rather, height) and she will get very angry whenever someone teased her or called her a kid. It'll take at least two people to stop her whenever she gets angry. Being born in a northern village, Tianee has been taught to hunt since she was a little kid, and she would often take trophies back from every hunting trips and battlefields. Tianee loves reindeers the most, out of every animals she has came across, because they are friendly and is just as hardworking as she is once they know their way around. She is, however, is terrible at technology and often have trouble using it. She's still learning, though History: Born and raised in Neviah, Tianee was taught to fight by her parents and other hunters in town. She soon learned to adapt to the cold village, surviving on what she and other people obtained from their hunting trips. Life remained the same, day in and day out for her until she was 10 years old. Her parents came home with an injured reindeer that being attacked and surrounded by a wolf pack before they arrived. The reindeer was meant to be their dinner, but Tianee insisted on taking care of it as a pet and named it Neil. The two spent time with each other, and Tianee soon considered Neil to be her best friend--even a sibling (seeing as she and her older brother didn't get along) and they did do everything together, be it doing errands or going on a hunting trip. One time, she fell off a cliff and broke her shoulder, but Neil didn't leave her sight for even a second until she get better. When she was 16, during another fishing trip, she encountered an Ursa and was chased away for being in its territory. Having no other choice, Tianee was forced to stall it long enough so Neil could run back to the town to get her weapon (Neil's antlers were broken that day, after ramming the Ursa's head, which Tianee now uses as a headband decoration). She managed to kill it, only after taking three long cuts on her side, before the Huntsmen and Huntresses arrived. Tianee was then offered a chance to enter Beacon, so she spent the next year working various types of jobs to saved some money before heading to Beacon. Weapon and Ability: Weapon: The Ocean Thorn: Dual Mechanic Claw-Trident (DMCT) is Tianee's weapon of choice, made for her by the village's weapon smith. It can be strapped to the backside of the belt she wears over her chest, and is a hybrid of both a trident and a mechanical claw. The two claws at the end of Ocean Thorn can be folded together to avoid getting in the way. When Tianee needs to capture something or someone, the claw can be shot out by triggering a small amount of Dust at the end of the shaft with enough force to launch the chain off and pin her enemy to almost anything, before pulling them back to her (or pulls herself toward to them). In trident form, a golden blade can be ejected from the middle, therefor creating weapon which she can use in close combat. There is also a set of buttons towards middle with 3 functions: Shoot/withdraw the claw, eject/deject the hidden blade, and the last function is to spin the claw/trident in circle with high speed, preferably to be used as a finishing move. After stabbing her enemy, she presses the button and creates the most gruesome kill possible. (In case some of you don't understand: Imagine stabbing someone with a knife, and then spinning that same knife around in circle and then pulling it out with one try. A very messy and painful kill.) Ability: Tianee is physically strong - possibly the strongest in her team. She often uses the claw and shooting function of Ocean Thorn to move faster, be it by dragging her enemies toward her or to move quickly between long distances. She is also very flexible, able to shift herself in midair and swings the chain to throw the trident at her enemies. She's good at close range combat, but can still perform well in mid-range combat with her weapon, or any sort of throwing knives if given to her. Tianee can and will kick, punch, and strangle her enemies if she must. Her senses are highly sensitive, and it makes up for her lack of speed. Even though she hates to admit it, her small form allows her to slip away in tight situations. Even though her weapon is designed to kill, Tianee often hesitates when it comes to killing humans. She can kill Grimm, though. Her Aura's color is teal. Her Semblance is "Protector Of The Forest" - Tianee's Semblance allows her to construct her Aura into a semi-transparent deer's antlers on top of her head (Similar to this), and she can use it to block and lock one close range attack at a time. However, it is very unstable and cannot hold its form for longer than a few seconds after she activated her Semblance, so Tianee will have to have to time it perfectly every times she plans on using it. In Battle Solo: *When alone, Tianee often charges right into her enemies, taking them down one by one with her gruelsome kill. Using the recoil function of Ocean Thorn, Tianee can easily dogde most of the attack aiming at her while she kills her enemies off one by one (if it was a 1 vs many battle). Her hunting experiences, along with her sensitive sense of sound and hearing is also very useful during battle. With Team: *While it's hard to believe, given Tianee's ability and the way her weapon works, she's not the bruiser among her team. With her Semblance in play, Tianee is the shield of her team, capable of fending off heavy attacks - especially if it is meant for either Sirce or Crystal. The chain-recoil function is really come in handy as it helps her move around quickly. Relationship: Team CIST: *Tianee treats Crystal like a younger, clueless sister, often scolded her whenever she slacks off and helps her whenever she needs help. She thinks Crystal is too shy and timid to be a leader, and she hopes that Crystal will open up more to her and Sirce. *Tianee and Idina aren't on a very friendly terms, due to Idina's jokes, constantly coming up with new nicknames (which the other two don't mind), and Tianee has to constantly protect her guy friends from Idina. Get annoyed easily when Idina tried to 'protect' her from the 'big bad wolves'. *Sirce gets along well with Tianee, so they are good friends and sparring partners. Sirce's attempts to start conversation with Tianee can be awkward, but she never complains about it. They often share their knowledges about the wild life and how to capture animals in differents ways with each other. Family: *Neil: Her pet, best friend and family. She cares and spends time with him a lot, and nothing anyone says or does will change her mind about him. *Tatonga Musk: Her older brother. Tianee hates it when he teases her in front of other people. Misc *Loves reindeer. She has a huge soft spot for these creatures. *Her favorite food is fried fish and caviar. *She thinks nicknames are stupid and she gets pissed off easily when Idina calls her "Dolly-T" or when the rest of the team calls her "Tiny Tina". *A lot of people has mistaken her as a Faunus. Trivia: *'Tianee' means 'Deer', and it alluded to a shade of brown. Her full name means "Scent of a reindeer". *Tianee is created on July 20th 2013. *Tianee is alluded to the "centaur" *Tianee is also alluded to Bambi *Weapon reference sheet is done by Jo Image: Designs: Tianee PJ.png|Nightwear Tianee Formal Wear.png|Prom dress Tianee Alt.png|Alternative Outfit. Codename: Bambi Tianee Swimsuit.png Senior Tianee.png|Codename: Arctic. Done by crazyfoxmimi Illustrations: Tianee.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Tianee Musk Fullbody.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Tianee Card.png Tianee 2.png Tianee BG.jpg|Done by dontforgetp Tianee Night.png|Done by crino-line Tianee Alternative.jpeg|Done by alskat Playboy Tianee.png Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Team CIST